Ashes to ashes
by loopycathair
Summary: Misa is depressed her boyfriend not only doesnt love her but thinks shes annoying not to mention the fact that he is the infamous murderer Kira shes sick of being ignored and only tolerated shes had it up to here with Lights excuses and shes about to blow
1. Chapter 1

Misa Aname sat behind the desk Ryuuzaki-san had provided, Ryuuzaki-san and her beloved Light

were in the room across from her. Light... A depressed sigh escaped her lips, why couldn't Light stay

with her? Why was Light always annoyed when she tried to talk to him? Why did his kisses feel so

fake? Didn't he know that she loved him more than anything? That she would die for him any day, that

he was her hero? Obviously not, otherwise he would treat her like she mattered and like she wasn't

just a hindrance.

Misa's shoulders slumped, maybe she should just give up.. What was the point? He would never

return her feelings... No! She straightened up, she couldn't think like that. Misa-Misa doesn't think

like that! She had to stay optimistic! He just needed some time eventually he would come around,

he would realize that he loved her that he needed he, he had to! That's right, no need to worry Misa.

She opened her jewelery box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a small plastic

ashtray she kept hidden under the many bracelet's and other pieces of jewelry given to her by fans

and family.

She lit a cigarette and leaned back in her chair feet on the desk, on the first puff she felt her

body relax. By the second her worries were swept away, leaving her mind blissfully blank. Misa

couldn't remember when she had picked up smoking, a vague memory of a photo shoot on the

beach surfaced in her mind. It had been one of the make-up artists that had offered her a cigarette

and gotten her hooked. She closed her eyes immersing herself in the one thing that helped her

get away.

"You know smoking is bad for you."

"I know." Her shinigami had been gone for a while, exploring the human world. Rem spoke again,

"You shouldn't be speaking to me here, there are video cameras all over this room."

"It doesn't matter." Misa replied lazily, she had decided that she didn't care if they saw her

speak to Rem. They wouldn't be able to see the shinigami anyway, what did Misa care if

Ryuuzaki-san thought she was crazy. She flicked the cigarette over the ashtray, a lump of ash

fell into it.

"Go to bed Misa."

"Alright I was getting tired anyway." Misa took one last long drag from her cigarette and

flattened it into the ashtray. She got up and walked over to her closet, she got out her pajamas

and walking back across the room she picked up the ashtray and closed the door to the

bathroom behind her. She flushed the ashes and the cigarette stub down the toilet. Misa

changed into her pajamas and left the bathroom, she then walked over to her bed pulled

back the covers, snuggled underneath them and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Rem."

"Goodnight Misa."

**-------AUTHORS NOTE---------**

**So this is my Death note fic, really loved the anime, hated the way it ended though. There **

**are only going to be like 4 chapters though sorry. Reviews are appreciated. ARIGATO!**

**-ANNIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**( CHAPTER TWO ) **Needless to say Ryuuzuki-san and his team were very confused when they watched last night's recording of Misa Aname talking to thin air, and on a minor note smoking. Light on the other hand knew exactly what was happening Misa was talking to her shinigami, _'What was she thinking!' _L watched Light's face carefully measuring his reactions, he saw Lights jaw clench, his eyes go hard, _'He's angry.'_ Was L's first thought. _'He knows what's happening.'_ Was his second, silently L raised Lights chance of being Kira to 84. At breakfast that morning Misa was quite but she kept shooting hopeful glances in Lights direction, at one point Light let his eyes meet hers but they were the same hate-filled eyes that L had seen the night before. Misa shrank back in her chair and started picking at her salad. _'She looks like a kicked puppy.'_ L shook his head, _'She's the second Kira you can't pity her.' _L took another bite out of his customary jelly-filled donut, and continued to observe the furious Light and the discouraged Misa. Misa sighed this just wasn't going to work, Light was angry at her. She knew that he must have seen the recording of her talking to Rem, she admitted it had been stupid but she was getting steadily angrier. She was becoming frustrated, Light was going about this completely wrong. He couldn't stop playing his little mind games with Ryuuzuki-san for one second and see his mistake. He was getting too involved, he should have gotten rid of his father first that would have cleared any suspicions against him. But no he was too attached, well Misa could fix that she wasn't the second Kira for nothing. And so the next few days passed quietly or as quietly as they could during the Kira investigation. A few detectives had been killed, all of them had been closer to Chief Yagami than previously. L could tell Light was nervous this confused him, why would Kira be nervous? L reluctantly lowered the possibility of Light being Kira to 60.

And then the day came, Soichero Yagami was dead. When this news came Light had been horrified, it had shown so plainly on his face that L was rapidly lowering the possibility of Light being Kira to 0. Misa had immediately looked near tears, and had gone to Light and wrapped her arms around his shaking form and whispered comforting words in his ear. L then felt an emotion so foreign it had taken him a moment to recognize it, guilt. Had he been wrong the entire time? It didn't happen often but it was possible, maybe Light was abnormally clever but he had clearly loved his father. Misa went to Light and wrapped her arms around his shaking body and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry but it was necessary, they would never have left us alone if they had still suspected you. Please understand I had to." Light nodded numbly against her chest, he understood he realized he had gotten too wrapped up in the mystery that was L. He was glad she had done it, he wouldn't have been able to. On the other hand this had been a surprisingly clever move by Misa, he would never have suspected it of her. He would have to keep a closer eye on her from now on. **(AUTHORS NOTE: hey sorry it's been so long since the first chapter but here it is chapter 2 sorry if it's too short. Please read and review! ARIGATO -Annie)**


End file.
